HalfBlood
by Arrienia
Summary: What am I? My victims say I am a monster, damned to hell. The rescued believe I am a protector of mankind." I stated. "But who do you think you are?" he asked cautiously. "I don't know."
1. Chapter 1

**Half-blood**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any the characters or Twilight series books. **

Night

Head down, I walked around the dark, wet streets of an unknown neighborhood. New to this territory, my ears were on full radar, nose twitching from the unfamiliar smells. _Somebody had a barbecue and burned twenty hamburgers. What a waste. Ooo, popcorn and fresh empty beer cans. Must be a party in that huge white house. That explains the booming noise. That old lady over there is really pissed. She should call the police. _I cringed as the noise became louder but then a car pulled up with a middle-aged couple inside. Watching them, they exited the car and as they saw their house with flashing windows and booming noise, they stopped walking. The woman yelled, "RACHEL LEE JACKSON!!!!!" Immediately, the noise and flashing stopped and I noticed a stream of teenagers run frantically away from the back of the house. The man was purple from rage while the woman ran up the stairs and thrust open the door with impossible human strength. _Then again, I don't know what's human anymore._ The man quickly followed the woman and I heard a loud gasp from the woman and an angry shout from her husband. Laughing quietly, I slipped away noticing their old neighbor sighing in relief from her bedroom window.

Strolling down the sidewalk, I began to enjoy the sweet quietness of the night. _Maybe tonight's my lucky—"_WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!?!?!!" Turning sharply towards the shriek, I began to run towards a dark alley around the corner. _I smell blood thirst. _"Don't worry darling. This won't hurt a bit. It's a new French technique that gives pleasure." A voice assured the mysterious girl. _NO!_ I heard his teeth sharpening and felt his proximity to the girl's neck. Reaching the corner, I saw a tall pale man drop a limp body from his mouth and heard him licking his lips.

"Hey what do you know? The trick worked. I got wonderful pleasure." He said to the sagging body. _I'm too late._ Glaring at the murderer, I snarled to get his attention. Two blood red eyes stared at me for about a second until they turned back to the shriveled corpse.

"What. Have. You. Done." I said thru gritted teeth. My hands balled into fists as my rage increased. _Calm. Must not lose. Must not let him escape. This I owe the dead girl._ He sniffed the air, eyes narrowing as he turned his gaze back at me.

"You are not human." He mused, waiting for my reaction. _Neither are you._ "What you did was wrong, taking the life out of an innocent young woman," I began, inhaling and exhaling deeply. "It was merely a midnight snack. Can't resist a delicious morsel like that, eh?" _Disgusting._ "I suggest this be your last meal of your whole immortal life, vampire." He stiffened at the word vampire. All cockiness from his face disappeared and his eyes began to blacken. "Vampire eh? So you know my little secret. Unfortunately for you, _chere_, it must stay a secret and I can't trust you with keeping such a promise." The corners of his mouth turned up into a smirk. "I can keep such a promise." I quietly whispered. Amused, he raised a dark eyebrow but kept the seriousness. "Live as a _vegetarian _vampire, feeding only on animals. I can help you lose your desire for human blood." He stared at me, challenging me with his solemn gaze. Suddenly he laughed out loud, his deep laugh unnerved me.

"I _love _being a vampire. To have such power and control over these weak pathetic humans. And their blood is more satisfying then animal blood. It is my favorite wine. I would never give that up." He evilly grinned at me, smacking his lips together. "Please you must reconsider the opportunities-" I tried again unwillingly.

"ENOUGH! You sicken me with your words. To protect myself, you must die."

Suddenly, he appeared in front of me and slammed me against the concrete wall. Crumbling to the ground, I hunched over in pain. Trying to get up, I gasped in pain as I heard three of my ribs crack. Abruptly he grabbed my arm and threw me to the ground with such force I made a deep hole in the pavement. "Please, don't do this!" I begged.

"Pity. You could have made a lovely nibble for me. When I'm thru with you, I think I'll get a quick bite in the nearby bar. There are usually a good number of tasty young bloods to satisfy my hunger." He smirked. Images of withered bodies flashed in my mind. The nearby dead girl. _That. Can't. HAPPEN!!_ "NOOOOOO!!!!" I howled, leaping up and grabbing him by the collar. I smashed his head against the wall repeatedly; faster and faster each time I heard his skull crack. Sinking my nails into his chest, I began to scratch his cold hard chest, ripping his flesh into strips. Blood poured out onto my hands exciting me even more. His anguish cries echoed into the night but stopped when I slammed him against the floor. I snarled at his crippled form and picked him up and looked straight into his eyes. Full of fear and suffering, he moaned, "WHAT ARE YOU!?!?!?!?!?!

Growling fiercely, I placed both hands on each side of his head, I slowly wrenched his head from his body; enjoying his screams of torment. _Die you vile leech._ Blood squirted from his headless neck onto my black shirt. Throwing it down, I began to pull apart every part of his body until there was no body left. Ripping apart his last body part, I gasped heavily, trying to pull myself together. As I calmed down, I looked around and realized that there was blood everywhere. I shivered as I noticed all the bloody body parts sprayed on the ground. _What have I done? _Suddenly I heard sirens nearby. _Somebody must have heard our fight. _Sensing there ere no witnesses, I calmed down. _Little time left. Must destroy all evidence. _Quickly, I placed my hands in front of the mess and concentrated on all the blood. I could feel my eyes glowing as all the blood and the dead vampire's body disappeared in smoke. Only the dead girl's body remained. I cleaned her up the best I could and made her as visible as possible for the cops. _Forgive me. At least your death was avenged._ I whispered to the girl, bowing my head. _They're getting closer._ Standing up, I waited for the cops to come a little closer and then I vanished into the night. A few miles later, while standing on a hill, I kept hearing his last words in my head. WHAT ARE YOU?!?! I remembered before I silenced him forever. _I don't really know. _


	2. Chapter 2

-

Guilt

Disclaimer: I own nothing from the Twilight series or the characters.

_You were given the rare chance of living a semi-normal life. Take it tightly and never let it go. Never let go._

It was quiet when I entered my motel room. I closed the door without turning on the lights and the TV turned on. _Reporting live from the scene of the murder of Leslie Matthews. Police are still investigating her murder but it has been revealed that there is not one ounce of blood in her body. Apparently she's been drained, believe it or not. Is this some sick cult joke? Or is there really such thing as vampires among us?_

Shoot, that's bound to get the Volturi's attention.

_Some nearby neighbors reported a scream from a young woman and a loud animalistic snarl. Unfortunately, they didn't see anything. The victim's fiancé is here deeply distressed._ The TV flashes a crying young man with dark hair and bright green eyes. His face is red as he sincerely weeps at his lover's demise. _Her parents don't know but she was carrying our child and we were planning on running away to my uncle who agreed to support us. I left her alone to buy some groceries. Just for five minutes and now my family's gone. Oh, god, why?_

She was pregnant? A massive wave of guilt slammed me, unexpectedly. He killed two people, people who I could have saved. Growling, I slammed my fist into the wall, leaving a deep indentation. Why was I given this curse? Even with inhuman abilities, I'm weak.

_The police though have one witness who believes saw a medium sized woman in a black outfit leaving the alley where Matthew's body was found. _

Oh, great. Guess it's time to go. I flip open a map and closing my eyes point to my new destination. _Forks, Washington here I come. _Turning the TV off, I left my room leaving no evidence of my stay there. And disappeared for now.


	3. Hunger

-

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight series.

_Burning sensation in my stomach. Strong hunger. I glanced at my father, sitting casually on the couch, flicking thru channels. Mother was busily cooking up a plate of linguini and stuffed potatoes, at the same time reading her favorite book "Discover Your Child's Learning Style." I was crouching for some unknown reason and I kept staring at my father. He smelled different than my mother. Thump, thump. I kept hearing a strange beating and it was driving my crazy. Then my father swallowed, a loud gulp as his Adam's apple moved up and then down. It clicked. It was my father's heart, beating in my ears. I smelled his blood from the stairwell, delicious and tempting. Delicious? Blood? This hunger became greater up to the point of intense pain where I could no longer stand it. The rest was a blur._

_I vaguely remember all of a sudden being right behind my dad and biting his neck, barely sipping a bit of his blood before I was thrown against the wall and staring hungrily into my dad's shocked eyes. I lunged towards him but a great big force slammed me away from him. My mother pinned me down and angry, I threw her towards my father. I couldn't hear her heart beat. She collided with him as he tried to catch her and they both slammed against the kitchen door. Rrrrrrrrr! I growled at them; I was so hungry. "Arey, stop. Control it. Come back to us. Think about you are doing. Its us, your mom and dad whom love you very much." My dad pleaded with me. Cocking my head to the side, I could only stare at the blood dripping from his neck. Divine, luscious blood. "Please Arey. What's wrong with you?" My father started to cry; teardrops began to fall from his eyes. Fear radiated from his eyes and slapped me in the face like a cold force. What am I doing? I began to shake all over and backed away from him and my mom. Mother still wasn't awake and I couldn't hear her heart beating. I killed her. Oh god no! "Mami?" I whispered, scared. I felt something wet in my hands and I unclenched them. Blood was dripping from my fingertips, fresh. My vision became blurred as I saw my father stretch out his hand towards me. I ran._

_Soon, I wasn't in the house but instead, in the thick garden we had that extended for miles away from the house. I was going so fast, I couldn't believe it but I couldn't stop until I was far away from the house. Trees brushed past me, their branches snapping as I pushed them away from my face. Finally, I stopped and looking back, I couldn't see the house anymore. Shaking, I sat down on the cool ground and placed my head between my knees as I tried to calm myself. I hugged myself and rocked back and forth. "Mami, papi, mami, papi, mami, papi." I kept repeating. Once again, I saw my mother's crippled form on my father whose neck was greatly bleeding. I bit him. I killed her. I couldn't understand. Why did I do it? "I was hungry." I whispered. Hungry for blood. It felt like hours passed as fatigue slowly engulfed me and soon, I blacked out. _

_Nightmares tormented me throughout the night, reminding me of my horrible deed. My last memory was so vivid and horrifying, I'll never forget it. A black shadow held my mother's limp body in one hand and my father's in its other hand. His eyes stared at me with fear but he said nothing. The black monster kept saying, "Drink, drink, DRINK!" and cackled when I refused. The pain was back and it was getting harder to refuse the overwhelming scent. Finally, the monster shoved my father's neck in my mouth screaming, "DRINK!" and with that, I lost control and grabbing on to him, I sucked furiously. In a minute, I had drained him and his dry corpse floated to the ground as I released it. The black shadow pointed at me, laughing and said, "Killer." "No, no, no! you made me. You made me do it. It wasn't my fault. Not my fault. You made me." I said, crying. Suddenly dozens of shadows surrounded me, laughing and screaming, "KILLER!" No, no, no, no, NO!! I covered myself and fell to the floor on my knees, sobbing hysterically. Images of my father and mother's dry corpses flashed before me. "I didn't mean to! I didn't mean to! I'm sorry. I'm sorry!!" I shrieked. _

_Instantly, I awoke to darkness. It was still nighttime. Snap I quickly stood up and turned around. Standing palely before me, was my mother with bright red eyes and a brown beast with huge teeth beside her. I passed out._


End file.
